


Craig Tucker is so Whipped

by Tweekscoffebean



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Angry kyle, Breaking The 4th Wall, Canon Compliant, Crack, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak in love, Creek Week 2020, Kenny McCormic is a brat, M/M, Romantic Comedy, The Stick of Truth, Tweek has Craig so WHIPPED!!, bad language, crack taking seriously, craig tucker being a asshole, day 2 video Games, dramalama, kyle is super jelly, lets just pretend Stenny is canon ;), stenny week 2020, typical type South Park humor, well sort off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: All Craig Tucker wanted was to play a modded version of The Stick of Truth on Tweek’s Switch with his oh so adorable boyfriend, but Kenny McCormick and his stupid friends had to bring their stupid drama-lama into the game and ruin it- which has made Craig so not happy. Also regardless of what anyone says  he is not whipped!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle broflovski/Stan Marsh (one sided), Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: sp creek server does creek week 2020





	Craig Tucker is so Whipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewboykahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/gifts).



> So this maybe a bit more Stenny than just back ground stenny but i still think its more Creek since the general theme of the story is Craig being annoyed with Stan and his gang i am putting it under creek week! Also it shows just how whipped he is..cause lets face it Craig tucker is so whipped.

For Jewboy-khal <3 I can not thank you enough for all the hard work you did to help me bring Angry/jelly Kyle to life! Thank you so much <3! You are so talented and this story wouldn’t exist without you. Also thank you for beta reading it for me. Also thanks for basically helping so much with angry Kyle-like you guys have no idea- angry Kyle basically was all jules

“Craig Tucker is so whipped.”

In a galaxy far far away there was a young warrior princess named Kenny. Princess Kenny is an enchanting magical Japanese princess full of poise and grace and she is breathtakingly beautiful. She has been put on this earth to right the wrongs of the evil wizard King Cartman whose main objective is to enslave his fellow humans and to destroy the peaceful elf kingdom. Where the handsome and noble Knight Stanley resides caring for the bratty elf prince. Anyways Princess Kenny also hates the Wizard because he is too stupid to recognize her royalty and that she is a goddess and that she should be treated like the princess she is, And so the great princess Kenny must travel through the dark lands of Zaron with her trusty sidekick Paladin Butters and help the new kid…

“are you gonna monologue the entire fucking time you play?” Craig's annoyed voice interrupts Kenny’s story.

Kenny pauses the game causing Tweek to squeak in protest and glare at him. Kenny winks at the annoyed blonde and then flings his arm around Craigs shoulder. Immediately Craig scoots away from Kenny and closer to Tweek. He graces Kenny with his middle finger and then grabs onto Tweek’s hand for good measure. Tweek mimics Craig’s reaction to Kenny’s friendly affections.

“Gah! Shouldn’t you be grabbing at your own boyfriend instead of mine?” There is a slight hint of jealousy in Tweek’s voice which causes Craig to lean over the blond and place a single kiss against his freckled cheek.

Stan pops his head up from his seat on the floor next to his super best friend forever, “Dude, stop messing with Craig and restart the game.”

Kenny sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend and pushes the pause button, “maybe I wouldn’t have to waste my affections on the grinch here if someone wasn’t ignoring me, “ he says with a slight pout. 

“It's my time with Stan,” Kyle reminds Kenny with an authoritarian voice. 

Kenny rolls his eyes at his boyfriends super best friend’s possessive nature and turns and looks at Craig and Tweek, “You guys couldn’t possibly understand how much it sucks to have to share your boyfriend with Kyle.” He smiles in Kyle's direction letting him know he’s just kidding. 

“Clyde,” is all Craig says.

Tweek twitches and rests his head against Craig’s shoulder. “Ngh, remember last weekend when he sat right between us and I had to watch IT part two all by myself, “ Tweek is openly pouting. To calm his blond down Craig smoothes Tweek’s blond curls back,“Trust me honey, I much rather have had you draped across my body then Clyde crying on me and wiping snot all over my favorite red racer shirt.” A look of disgust replaces his usual impassive expression.

Kenny sighs overly dramatically as the Elf prince on the screen strikes him down, “Dude,we’re supposed to be on the same side.”

“Maybe you’ll think twice before intruding on Stan’s super best friend time...” Kyle responds in a huff.

“Dude,” Stan says, shaking his head.

“Don’t dude me,” Kyle retorts starting to get worked up, “Kenny has interfered in our last three hang out times just because you’re dating doesn’t mean that you should be allowing him to monopolize your time and furthermore…”

“Its princess Kenny to you, “ Kenny quips, causing Kyle to glare at him with his hands folded across his chest. 

So of course Kenny follows this up by blowing Kyle a kIss and winking at Stan.

“Ken,” Stan warns.

Kyle looks back and forth between his two friends, “ are you seriously taking his side.”

Tweek gives Craig a knowing look. 

“Dude stop being lame,” Craig quips.

“I’m not being lame, Craig! I’m just tired of being disrespected,” Kyle is standing now, arms still folded across his chest. A sour expression sits on his face. He is pacing back and forth as he addresses both couples in the room. “ Like can you all not go two seconds without cramming your fucking tongues down each other’s throats?”

Craig shakes his head, “Have you fucking seen Tweek?,” and then to demonstrate the fact that Tweek is the most kissable entity in the whole fucking world he leans over and kisses Tweek making sure to make a big production out of slipping his tongue in the blonde’s mouth..

Kyle rolls his eyes, “Dude, gross.”

Craig pulls away from his breathless blonde, “ your just fucking jealous you don’t have a boyfriend as fucking awesome as Tweek.”

Kenny smirks,” you’re so fucking whipped Tucker,” and then he is reaching over Craig and offering his hand out to Tweek for a high five, Tweek just stares at Kenny’s open palm with a bewildered expression.

“Fuck you, McCormick,” Craig answers with yet another show of his world famous finger.

“You wish.” Kenny flutters his eyes at Craig. 

Tweek shoots Kenny an annoyed look and not so discreetly moves closer to Craig.

“In your dreams McCormick.”

“‘More like nightmares,” Kenny quips, “ My dreams are solely saved for the handsomest of knights in the elven kingdom. “ He turns his attention back to Stan, “what do you say gorgeous wanna ditch the bitchy elf and ride off in the sunset?” To emphasize that point he pushes the pads on the Switch lite controller moving his ‘princess Kenny’ mii character closer to Stan’s Knight Mii. “We could rule the world just betray the elf and steal the stick of truth for ourselves.”

Kyle snorts in displeasure and shoots Kenny a unimpressed look, he then moves his own Elf Mii character next to Stan’s Knight and then proceeds to attack Kenny’s character. “What part of Best friend time do you not understand?” 

Meanwhile as this is happening Tweek maneuvers his character so his Mii is sneaking up on the three other characters who are too involved in their own drama to notice the Barbarian. With one quick flick of his wrist he impales all three characters with arrows and then bends over their dead bodies retrieving the Stick of Truth.

“Nice one honey,” Craigs monotone voice congratulates.

Tweek graces him with a thousand watt smile and then leans forward and brushes his lips against Craig’s.

“Seriously,” Kyle’s disgusted voice fills their room, “Did we just not cover this?”

Craig’s blatant display of not giving a fuck involves him pulling Tweek onto his lap, his right arm slides around the other’s waist his hand carrassing his blonde’s ass. His left hand is tangled in golden curls,fingers slightly tugging on Tweek’s thick strands of sunflower yellow.

Kenny upon seeing Craig and Tweek shameless display of public affection chuckles evilly to himself and slides off the couch. He makes a bee line straight to Stan, who stares back at him with darkening blue eyes. Kenny smirks, “Stanley,” he purrs, “lets show Craig how it's done.”

He leans forward ready to steal a kiss but instead of Stan’s slightly chapped lips his mouth connects with Kyle’s palm.

“Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” Kenny demands pulling away and wiping his lips with his own hand to rid himself of Kyle’s germs.

“You, are my problem!” Kyle’s voice shakes a bit as he shouts at Kenny.

Meanwhile Stan is just sitting on the floor watching the whole thing unfold around him with a grim expression. “Ky, dude, this isn’t the time or place.”

“It’s never the time or place with you Stan, and you always take his side, always.”

He takes two steps in Kenny’s direction only stopping when Stan grabs onto his arm. “ You,” once again he points at Kenny, “ are worse than those two, “ his golden brown eyes harden slightly as they fall across the room lingering momentarily on Craig and Tweek before swinging back to his two best friends and settling back onto Kenny.” Everytime I am with you two you can’t go two seconds without sticking your tongue down Stan’s throat every chance you fucking get. It's disgusting and so disrespectful. Do you know how annoying it is to be conversaing with YOUR best friend and his boyfriend comes over and just kisses him mid sentence. Like what kind of dick move is that Kenny? I am just so over it. All I want is to hang out with my friends without being bombarded by PDA’s.” 

“Funny Kyle because I thought the three of us were best friends,” Kenny’s snaps at his friend the glare he holds mimics the one on Kyle’s face. 

Kyle laughs a cold empty sound that seems to grow more bitter with every word spoken. “ Stan’s MY best friend haven’t you taken enough from me, I mean Stan’s already your boyfriend isn't that enough?” 

“Fuck Dude,” Kenny says shaking his head ,”are you serious right now.”

“Kyle,”Stan says softly, “ You know you’re important to me and that will never change but…”

“And once again you are taking Kenny’s side.”

“ I would be so fucking happy if you assholes were done with this bullshit.”

Tweek frowns at his boyfriend. “Craig,” he warns.

“All I wanted to do was play a nice and boring video game and you fucking idiots have to ruin it.”

A miserable sigh from the trio caught up in Kyle’s drama.

“Mind your own business Tucker….. “ Stan starts but is cut off by Tweek.

“Gah, But Craig has a point.” Tweek offers Stan a half smile. “Can’t we just play the game?”

“Of course you’re going to take Craig’s side,” Kyle's voice is tinged with annoyance.”You claim you want to play the game,“ He lifts his hands above his head and makes quotation marks with his fingers , “ but you also can’t stop sucking face with him for longer than five seconds. What’s next Tweek? Are you going to drop to your knees and suck him off right in front of us?”

“Talk about Tweek like that again I fucking dare you,” Craig growls.

“Dude, you’re going too far there,” Stan says in a soft voice- he reaches out and touches Kyle’s shoulder, “I know you are feeling left out, but don’t take it out on Tweekers.”

“Hey, I wouldn't object to that, “Kenny's flirty voice fills the air resolving some of the tension.

“Over my dead body,” Craig snaps.

“Kenny wiggles his eyebrows at the unimpressed brunette, “that can be arranged,” and then with a awkward laugh he proceeds to sneak his newly revived Princess Kenny Mii behind Craig’s Feldspar mii and then bash the thief over the head with a rock causing ‘Craig’ to fall dead.

“Fuck You, McCormick.”

Kenny blows him a kiss.

Tweek has been watching his friends while this all has been going down. Kyle’s accusations stung, sure, but he can also tell something is really bothering his friend. And yeah, maybe he sometimes gets caught up in Craig but that doesn't mean he would ever do something so private in front of others. His first instinct is to lash out at Kyle but he’s also very empathetic. He pulls himself away from Craig sliding off of the brunette's lap (much to Craig’s dismay). And climbs to his feet. He watches Kyle as he walks towards him. He really studies the red head. Kyle is standing his hands clenched in fists at his side. His eyebrows are arched upwards, anger evident in his brown eyes. His mouth set in a tight frown as his gaze sits unwavering on Kenny. He is standing very close to Stan. 

The brunette is hovering just behind Kyle, a miserable expression sits on Stanley’s face. His eyes haunted with the realization that both his best friends may harbour not so platonic feelings for him. 

Tweek blinks as his eyes swing back and forth between Kenny, Stan and Kyle. He stops as soon as he reaches Kenny. He isn’t sure how the trio is going to act towards his question, and he can hear Craig’s voice in his mind telling him it's none of their business but he wants to help the three of them get past this, he wants to stop his friends from hurting.And if Craig has taught Tweek anything is that he is capable of anything he sets his mind onto, and right now he wants to help his friends. He takes a deep breath, his aqua eyes fall onto Kyle’s sad brown ones.“ Kyle, are you…” He twitches slightly doubt bubbling to the surface, should he really be doing this with Kenny here? He lets the breath out and wets his lips and then continues, “ are you in love with Stan?”

“Tweek, what the fuck?” Craig’s shocked voice comes from the couch.

“Gah, Ngh, it's just Kyle’s acting really jealous so…”

“That’s a really good question actually, “ Kenny has taken a step towards Stan and Kyle. “ Are you in love with MY boyfriend,” the possessiveness in his voice unmistakable.

“Ken,” Stan starts.

“NO, Stan I can handle this,” Kyle says in a self righteous voice. His large brown eyes lock onto Tweek, “ Not that its any of your business, but no, I’m not fucking gay! You know what, you and Craig are perfect for each other—you’re both self centred assholes. Kenny is one of my best friends, I would never do that to him. I’m allowed to be annoyed by all this couple shit being forced down my throat. All `the hand holding and kissing, I just want five minutes where things are like, platonic, Jesus Christ,” Kyle finishes with a little indignant huff and then to show Tweek just what he thinks of his question he sits back on the ground picks up his switch lite controller and pushes Tweek’s character off of the ledge of a cliff.

“Melodramatic much,” Kenny plops down next to the still standing Tweek and picks up Stan’s abandoned controller. He makes a run at Kyle’s character, but Kyle expecting the ‘betrayal’ by his greatest Knight side steps him.

“Fuck you Kenny,” Kyle retorts as he takes another run at Stan’s character which is being controlled by Kenny.

“Sorry Kyle I am a one man-man- unless your name is Tucker of course,” he teases.

Craig makes gagging sounds in the background, “not even if you were the last man on earth, no, the entire solar system.”

Tweek has returned to his seat next to Craig and picks up his controller. “Gah, It would be a shame if I HAD to kill you Kenny,”and with that he trips Kenny’s (Stan’s) character which allows Kyle to dispatch the human Knight. The elven prince then turns towards the Barbarian and stabs him and then re-takes the stick of truth and walks away.

“Dude, Fuck you! Craig suddenly shouts crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the TV

“ Dude, Kyle exchanges a look with Stan giving him a small little apolitic smile. 

“Wow, dude “ Stan says, laughing at Craig despite all the tension that still hovers around the room.

“Tiger, ngh,I can stand up for myself!“Tweek snuggles into Craig’s side.

Kenny leans back up against the Tweak’s couch. He is laughing so hard that he is holding his stomach. ”Holy, shit Tucker’s whipped. “

Craig rolls his eyes “ it’s not that you fucking idiot , “ he goes quiet for a minute collecting his thoughts and then points to Tweek’s dead character on the screen, “ now I can’t watch Tweek prance around shirtless.”

“Craig,” Tweek shouts covering his face, “ stop. “  
Craig turns and looks at Tweek , “ it’s not my fault, Babe, you’re fucking hot .”

“Gross,” Kyle says but his voice has less bite than earlier.

On screen the Feldspar Mii now has the Stick of Truth and is walking in a meadow-like area in the game beside Tweek’s Barbarian Mii. Without warning the Barbarian turns to Feldspar, “Craig,” Tweek says softly so Craig will look at him, he licks his bottom lip starting at the brunette, distracting him momentarily from the game.

“Yes, Honey?” Craig asks at the exact time that Tweek’s video game alter ego The Barbarian shoots an arrow straight through Feldspar’s heart. Then after flashing Craig a cheeky grin bends down and picks up the stick of truth. He holds the Stick over his head. You win! Flashes across the screen as Barbarian Tweek stands on top of Feldspars body.

“OH MY God, “ Stan starts, he looks at Kyle, nudges him with his shoulder, Kyle rolls his eyes and then continues, “Tweekers killed Craig.” Both boys turn and look at Kenny who shivers in dread as a sudden sense of déjà overwhelms him. He sighs, scratches the back of his head and then with a large shit eating grin says, “you bastards.”

All three friends start laughing and then they are hugging each other the lingering tensions from their earlier fight fading..

Craig shakes his head, “Fucking weird.”

Tweek nudges Craig, “Coffeebean, all that killing made me thirsty,” his stares at Craig with wide doe like eyes, and he lowers his voice slightly, “ could you go get me an iced coffee?”

Craig jumps to his feet, blows Tweek a kiss and then heads into the direction of the kitchen Tweek waits till Craig is almost out of hearing distance and then in a loud smug voice, “He’s so fucking whipped.”

“I love you too, honey,” is Craig’s reply from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this silly little story. The overabundance of maybe not so background Stenny was for the spcreekserver! I hope you enjoyed it guys<3 Its been a blast talking with you all and doing creek week with everyone. 
> 
> Also a note about the video game they are playing- they are playing a modded version of Stick of Truth that allows them all to play against each-other so kind of like stick of truth/ smash brothers mash up. - i have a switch and no that such a thing is not possible but just go with it. I just really wanted to write a story where they were playing stick of truth and the proper way you play it wouldn’t have worked for this story so suspend your disbelief for a moment.


End file.
